


Cards

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [80]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s04e20 The Rapture, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire and Amelia play cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cards

"Threes," Claire says.

"Go fish," Mom answers.

This is so _boring_ and Claire wants to go home.


End file.
